The present invention relates to data logging apparatus for fitting to an animal to monitor its behavior, and particularly, but not exclusively the grazing behavior of sheep or other livestock.
Several data logging devices are known for attaching to livestock so that various sensed conditions relating to an animal's behavior may be processed and stored. Such data-logging devices are typically used to study the behavior of animals in order to develop more effective methods of livestock management or husbandry.
A significant limitation of such devices is that the data-logging cycle of each device must be initiated at the time of fitting the device to an animal. This restriction may be undesirable for one of two reasons.
Firstly, the instant of time available for fitting the device may not coincide with the period of interest for which data-logging is required. For instance, climatic or geographic considerations may restrict access to certain animal habitats at certain times.
Secondly, if a plurality of animals is to be simultaneously monitored, a common requirement is for the respective results to be compared and contrasted. If, for instance, a large number of devices are to be fitted or if certain of the animals are some distance apart, it may be extremely difficult to synchronize the various data acquisition cycles and therefore to accurately correlate the results obtained.